Prank War
by SmasherG
Summary: After an arguement on who's the best prankster in smashville, the Smashers decide to have a prank war. Rating changed to T for some stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl.

It's a Peaceful day in the Smashville. At the Smash Mansion, everyone's pretty much bored. So there are talking to each other about pranks.

Link: Remember that time Ness put sneezing powder in Kirby's food?

Luigi: oh yeah, Kirby was sneezing until stuff came out of his mouth.

Toon Link: well I remember that time when Wario Put REALLY cold Water in my brothers hat.

Link: Don't remind me, but I did get my revenge that one time when I put hot sauce in his Garlic and told him it was flavor sauce.

Popo: yeah, His mouth was on fire for a half an hour.

Lucas: but I think the biggest one was the one when Sonic hit me, Kirby, and Pikachu with a exploding bag of flour.

Kirby: how did he even get a exploding bag of flour in the first place?

Wario: I got it from that random store in Town.

Kirby: But one of my best was when I replaced Meta knights mask with a cat mask.

Meta Knight: that really ticked me off!

Wario: Really? Because I'm pretty sure that I'm the best Prankster in all of Smashville.

Sonic: What? You can't be serious! I'm obviously the best since I'm able to prank 3 people at once

Peach: no offense, But girls are better at pranking then you guys.

Wario: No. I'm pretty sure that I have better pranking in my one thumb than you, Zelda, and Samus Combined.

Mr. Game and watch: what about me and olimar? Were good at pranking!

Bowser: nah, Us villains can prank you heroes HARDCORE!

Link: if your looking for a prank war, then you got one!

Mario: Then The Prank war is on!

And with That, The Smashers prank war Began!

Be nice in the reviews


	2. Chapter 2: The first Pranks

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl, or Extreme Renovation.

*Bowser's Phone Rings*

Bowser: Hello? You've reached the King of awesome.

Guy (Really Fox): Hello, This is the Smashville Police. Have you lost someone named ima fruit?

Bowser: Ima fruit?

Guy (Fox): WHAT KIND ARE YOU?

Bowser: what?

*Fox Silently Laughs*

Bowser (Realizing what just happened): oh it's on like Donkey Kong!

DK (in the distance): you called?

Bowser: NOT YOU DK!

DK: oh.

*Later*

Kirby: I'm hungry.

*Kirby goes to the kitchen to get some food*

Kirby: I'm gonna get a nice slice of cake.

*Kirby Gets a slice of Chocolate Cake When all of the sudden, The Cake Disappears in front of him*

Kirby: . . . ok….I'll just get a slice of Pizza.

*The Pizza Vanishes before him*

Kirby (Sweat drops): uh…..

Sonic: Looking for Something?

*Kirby sees Sonic holding a Slice of pizza*

Kirby: MY PIZZA!

Sonic (Pretends to throw the Pizza out the window): GO GET IT!

Kirby: MINE!

*Kirby jumps out the window and lands in the ice rink/Pool in The back of the mansion*

Sonic: (Rolls on the floor laughing)

Kirby (Outside): IM OKAY!

*Later on…*

Bowser: (is watching "Extreme Renovation: Castle edition")

Peach (Really Toon Link imitating Peach's Voice): Hey Bowser. I just want to say, I love you.

Bowser: WHAT?

Peach (Toon Link): Come over here so I can hug you!

Bowser: OKAY!

*Bowser runs to his door and slips on a butter-covered floor and slides into the kitchen and crashes into a bunch of Pots and pans*

Toon Link: (Laughs until he falls onto the floor)

Bowser: NOT COOL MAN!

*Later*

Link: HEY AND WATCH! I JUST FOUND A VIDEO SAYING THAT YOU'RE THE BEST SMASHER!

Mr. Game and Watch (Running to Links Laptop): Seriously?

Link: yeah, Take a look.

*Mr. Game and Watch watches the video and gets Rick rolled*

Mr. Game and Watch: AUGH!

Link: Score one for me!

So That's the Pranks for this chapter. Be nice in the reviews. Also, You can Send in your own Pranks in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: The war continues

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: I'm switching to read format to keep this fanfic on here.

Link was watching TV.

"I need a soda." He said, and he left to get some. Then, Toon Link snuck in and replaced Link's sword with a rubber one. Then left as Link returned. Then, all of the sudden..

"HEY GANON! LINK SAID YOUR MOM'S A HAM!" Toon Link screamed at the top of his lungs.

Almost seconds later, Ganondorf came out of nowhere with his sword ready.

"YOU DARE CALL MY MOM A HAM?! YOU MUST DIE!" Ganondorf screamed.

"You HAD To say that Toon Link.." Link said, getting his sword ready for battle. Ganondorf striked his sword as Link dodges it. But then, as Link was trying to stab Ganondorf…

"What the…." Link said as his sword just pokes him, he tried again, and again, and again, to no avail. A short time later….

"How'd things go with Ganondorf?" Toon Link said. Link, now in bandages, just gave Toon Link "The finger" and walked off.

Later that day, Sonic is walking in the field when…..

"FALCON KICK!" Captain Falcon screamed while kicking Sonic in the groin after jumping out of a bush. 

"MY RINGS!" Sonic screamed while falling.

"YES!" Captain Falcon said, then he went back into the bush.

Even more later that day…..

"I'm just going to take a shower if you guys need me." Peach said. A while later, she screamed.

"MY HAND IS STUCK TO MY HAIR!" Peach screamed. Sonic just walked by whistling with an empty bottle of glue in hand.

The next morning Mario woke up to a shock.

"Uh guys, Which one of you put lipstick on me when I was sleeping?" Mario asked.

"That's odd." Link said.

"Uh Link." Sonic said. "When did you start wearing eyeliner?"

"I don't wear eyeliner." Link said. "Why are you wearing blush?"

Outside, the female smashers were laughing.

"Looks like this war just got real." Mario said.

Well, that does it for this chapter. Remember, you can send your own dares if you want.


End file.
